Searching
by donnag76
Summary: Someone goes missing at a Stark party and Pepper needs to find them. (Geez, I really stink at these summaries.) Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own it ,but, man, it would be fun if I did. Please review! Be nice, but review. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Searching**

Pepper had no idea where he was. All night, through the entire party, she watched him move from female to female, flashing his grin and eliciting giggles. Each time she saw him, he had something different to eat or drink. Now that the crowd was dwindling down, one would assume he would be easier to find.

"Think, Pepper," she said to herself. The last party was Christmas and she found him, dead to the world, sprawled out in the lap of one of the young interns from Accounting, Kandi or Bambi or something like that. She also remembered the dry cleaning bill she had to pay because of the "accident" that happened when she woke him a little too suddenly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shoe sticking out from under a chair. Pepper went to retrieve it and saw its mate laying a few feet away. A little further down the hall, she saw a sock. "Follow the trail of discarded clothes," she said. "How could I forget?" Another sock, a jacket, and a bowtie led her to the game room where he was curled up with one of the new female employees. Pepper carefully shook his shoulder.

Brown eyes blinked hard, trying to bring Pepper's face into focus. When he spoke, it came out in a sleepy drawl.

"Mommy?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S.," she said to the ceiling, "tell Tony I found him." Pepper sat on the edge of the love seat and pulled the three-year-old into her lap.

"He came in here about an hour ago while we were playing pool," the young woman said. "He said he was sleepy. I didn't know where you or Mr. Stark were. Everyone else left eventually, but I stayed with him so he wouldn't be alone."

"Thank you," Pepper said.

"Oh, I didn't mind at all. He's quite the charmer."

"Comes by it honestly," Pepper said with a grin.

"Do you need me to stay, Mrs. Stark?"

"No. We'll be fine. You've been a big help. Thanks again."

"Your welcome. Good night, sweetie," she said, giving his cheek a pat.

"Night," the little boy replied, showing a wide smile.

When the temporary babysitter left, Pepper turned her attention to her son. "A.J., you had me and Daddy scared to death. We were looking all over for you."

"I sow-wy," the youngest Stark apologized.

Pepper saw the sad look in those puppy-dog eyes. It had the same effect on her heart as when it was the senior Anthony Stark. "Just don't do it again, okay? Mommy and Daddy don't like it when you go and we don't know where you are."

"Mm-kay." The toddler wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and kissed her cheek. "Love you, Mommy," he said drowsily.

"I love you, too, A.J." Pepper hugged him close and rubbed his little back. He laid his head on her shoulder and was soon fast asleep. She brushed the dark hair off his brow and breathed a sigh of relief. Words could not describe how scared she'd been when Tony told her he couldn't find their son. Her heart was finally about to calm down. Pepper didn't think she would be able to handle life if anything ever happened to him. She loved the child sleeping in her embrace more than life itself.

She stood and started walking, carrying A.J. to his bedroom. It was a good thing Pepper had experience putting sleeping Starks to bed after a party. She chuckled lightly and shook her head. It didn't look like this little ladies' man was going to let her stop anytime soon.

**Author's Note: This was just a little something that got stuck in my head the other night and I can't write anything else until I get it out. I know the "twist" wasn't exactly Agatha Christie, but I thought it was cute. PLEASE let me know what you think. I live for reviews. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Searching**

Chapter 2

"Sir, Master A.J. has been located."

Tony froze where he stood. A dozen different scenarios passed through his mind, not all of them pleasant. "Where?"

"Mrs. Stark's call came from the game room," J.A.R.V.I.S. informed him. "Shall I…"

"Don't bother. I'm on my way." Despite the fact there were still _some_ guests making their way out, Tony hurried to where his wife was, praying she wasn't waiting with bad news.

He turned the corner just in time to see Pepper exit the game room carrying their son. Tony picked up his pace and was soon alongside her. "Hey!" he said in a loud whisper. "J.A.R.V.I.S. said you found A.J. Is he…is he okay?"

"He's fine," Pepper assured him. "Just asleep. I'm taking him to bed."

"Let me have him," Tony insisted. Carefully, he lifted the sleeping child from her arms. "Here we go, buddy," he said, hefting A.J. onto his shoulder and following Pepper.

"I'll get his pajamas," Pepper said when they reached the bedroom.

Tony sat on the foot of the bed. "How did you find him?"

Pepper held up the shoes, socks, and tie. "I followed his trail," she said. "I found him asleep on the love seat in the game room with the new girl from the secretarial pool."

"That's my boy," he said.

"No doubt about _that._"

"He didn't…we don't have to buy her a new dress or anything do we?"

"No."

"Good. With all I saw him eat, I was afraid he would spew like a geyser."

"We dodged that bullet this time."

Tony moved the little boy into his lap and began undressing him. Pepper retrieved the pajamas and sat beside the pair. She replaced the little dress shirt and pants with a pajama top and bottoms almost as soon as Tony removed them. In short order, they had their son ready for bed.

"I don't care to say, he scared me to death," Pepper admitted, in a hushed tone.

"You're telling me. One minute, he scarfing cupcakes he stole off the dessert table, I turn around to answer a question the next, and, just like that, he's _gone_. When I asked and he wasn't with you…" Tony stopped and picked up his son's small hand. "Too many things could've gone wrong. I couldn't bear the thought of _anything_ happening to him. You and A.J. are my _life._"

"But, nothing did and we're all okay," Pepper said, rubbing Tony's back. She turned back the covers and, after Tony gently laid the little sleeping body in place, pulled them up to his chest. She tucked in the sheet securely around A.J. and rose to go.

"I'll be along in a minute," Tony said as she started to the door.

"Take your time," she told him with a smile. "I'll be in the kitchen with the caterers."

Tony returned her smile then turned his attention to the child in bed. A.J. lay there, slumbering away like he didn't have a care in the world. "You have no idea how many people you scared tonight, do ya?" Again, Tony took his son's hand. It sickened him to think there were people in the world who hated him enough to try and hurt someone as innocent as a three-year-old just because of their last name. He lightly ran his thumb over the little knuckles. "Daddy loves you, Anthony Stark, Junior, more than anything in the whole-wide-world. I would give my life for you," he said quietly. Releasing A.J.'s hand, Tony leaned in and placed a feather-light kiss on his forehead before standing.

He looked back to the bed before closing the door. A grin tugged the corners of his mouth. Tony had a feeling none of the adventures he'd had in his Iron Man suits would compare to the one of raising _this_ little guy.

**Author's note: Okay...I thought Tony needed a turn with A.J., too. I hope you like it. While I don't know if I will *ever* write a whole Stark family story, this is out of my head now. Onto more Pepperony! Seriously, though, please let me know what you think. I like reviews, especially good ones. :P It keeps me writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Searching**

Chapter 3

By the time Pepper reached the kitchen, the caterers were almost completely finished. She gave the last few instructions and left them to pack-up the rest of their things. Sinking into the cushions of the over-stuffed couch, she didn't think she had ever been so glad she chose to pre-pay. "On," she commanded the television. With a grateful sigh, Pepper slipped off her shoes and tucked her feet under her. She was helping herself to a half-empty tray of cream puffs when she heard Tony.

His jacket was slung over one arm and he was tugging on his tie as he entered the den. He tossed the jacket on a nearby chair. The tie was next, as soon as he finished loosening the knot.

"At least you didn't leave _your_ stuff in a trail behind you."

"That's because you've had me long enough to have me trained." Pepper patted an empty spot on the sofa and Tony dropped onto the seat beside her. "The caterers get done?"

"Almost," she answered, giving him one of the cream puffs. "They're the last people here though."

"Cool." Tony said, licking the filling off his fingers and getting another puff. "What's on?"

"Not sure. I've not paid much attention. _How It's Made_ I think."

"Awesome! Maybe it will be the one about the sportscars. Ooh! Or _maybe_ where they are making the gummy bears."

"Dare to dream."

"Aww, c'mon, Pep. This show is _fascinating_ and you know it."

"Uh-huh," Pepper answered with a grin. "Whatever you say." With a tired sigh, she laid her head on his shoulder.

They watched television for a while, enjoying each other's presence. J.A.R.V.I.S. broke the silence. "The caterers just left the house, sir. Shall I proceed with the lock-down?"

"Yes, thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S."

Pepper raised her head off his shoulder. "Tony, why didn't you just get J.A.R.V.I.S. to find A.J. when he went missing?"

"I tried, but, it seems our little Houdini managed to get in _exactly_ the right spot where the camera's couldn't catch him. Of course, they were concentrated mainly on the areas where the most people were. The rooms where no one was supposed to be were blocked off. I didn't think we would _need_ them everywhere."

"It's not your fault," Pepper said, rubbing his arm. "We didn't know what was going to happen."

"Yeah." Tony shook his head. "If he can already hide from J.A.R.V.I.S. at three, we are in trouble. Where does he get this anyway?"

"Let's see. Overindulging at a party where he later starts losing his clothes and eventually ends up passing out on a cute girl. Hmm...I don't know. It sounds _vaguely_ familiar."

"Hey now! It's not all..." Tony stopped when he saw her "Oh, please" look. "Okay, but, I'm not the _only_ one who has been known to cut loose, even if it _was_ just the two of us. I remember _someone_ at a house party in Cozumel..."

"That was you."

"The yacht in the Med."

"Also you."

"The ski lodge in Vail?"

"Again, you."

"That hotel in Toronto." Tony knew by Pepper's silence and the way her cheeks flushed, that one _wasn't_ him. He also knew that if he were smug about being right, he would pay in ways that didn't involve money. "So...we have a child genetically predisposed to be a sneaky party animal?"

"No. We have a crafty toddler who is probably just too smart for his own good, a lot like someone else I know."

"A.J. _is_ pretty smart, isn't he?" Tony said, with a hint of pride in his voice. He scrubbed a hand across his face. "I don't know if I'll make it."

"Until he's grown and out of the house?"

"Until he's _five_."

"You have to," Pepper said, fixing the one lock of hair that had refused to stay in place for as long as she had known him. "You're the only person with _any_ idea of what A.J. may do next."

"Just remember, 23 of those chromosomes came from you."

"The responsible, business-like ones."

"I may be fuzzy about Toronto, but, _last Thursday_ is still pretty clear. _Definitely_ a little less business and more..."

"Okay. You've made your point."

"For the record, I _was not_ complaining." Tony caught the smile she was trying to hide and knew he was safe. "J.A.R.V.I.S., bring up the camera in A.J.'s room on the screen in the den."

J.A.R.V.I.S. did as he was told. The images of robotic arms welding together pieces of metal were replaced by a sleeping three-year-old. Except for the fact he had rolled onto his side, A.J. was just as he'd been when Tony left him.

"There's my handsome boy," Pepper said softly, sliding her arm through Tony's. "When we couldn't find him, what scared you most?"

"That someone had taken him or done something to him," Tony confessed. "It's easier to deal with missile-wielding psychopaths, you know? They want stuff like power or revenge or world domination. It's these other guys who scare me. Before the suits, before Iron Man, there was Obadiah wanting to kill me over a _company_. Men like him..._that's_ who I worry about the most." He gestured to the screen. "This little guy, he's far more valuable than any piece of machinery or technology could _ever_ be. I guess I'm being _too_ cautious..."

"It's called being a dad, Tony," Pepper said, squeezing his hand, "and you're doing great."

"What about you? What were you afraid of?"

"It scared me that...That A.J. needed me and I couldn't be there. I kept thinking, what if he was hurt or scared and I wasn't there?"

It was easy to tell she was visibly shaken. Much like he had done to their son earlier, Tony pressed a gentle kiss onto her forehead. "For years, you took care of things, managed my life to the millisecond. I thought 'She's too good for this.' When I put you in charge of S.I., I was blown away, thinking, 'It doesn't get any better than this.' But, since Junior was no more than a bump under your sweater, I have watched you and I know..._this_ is what you were meant to do. I don't know _how_, but, whatever happens, you will _always_ be there for A.J. just like you have for me."

"The same way _you_ will always be there to protect him," Pepper countered.

"You know, we're getting pretty good at this parenting thing. A.J.'s one lucky little kid. An awesome dad and a hot mom...he's got it _made_!"

"Absolutely." Pepper disentangled their arms. "The clean-up crew will take care of this mess tomorrow." She gave Tony's leg a pat before standing. "Come on, Iron Dad. I say we rest while we can. The sole heir to the vast Stark fortune will be up and at 'em before we're ready."

"Sole heir, huh? Any chance he'll get a rival?"

Pepper cocked her head to the side and appeared to ponder his question. "Ask me the next time we are in Toronto."

Tony saw her wink and responded with a smile. He pushed himself off the couch. "Get the tv and lights, will ya, J?" He pulled his wife against him and they walked toward their room. "Hey, Pepper, on the way, can we..."

"Yeah. I want to make sure he's okay, too."

**Ok. Thank you to Pepper Potts-Stark for the idea that Tony & Pepper give us a Pepperony moment. Now...it's finished. :D In case anyone has never seen it, _How It's Made_ is a real show on Discovery Channel. It absolutely fascinates me. Check it out if you get the chance. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review. The reviews are what keep me writing. When they stop, I stop. PLEASE let me know if you like it. Now...if the reviews are good...there will be more Pepperony forthcoming. Thanks, again, for all the kind words. PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


End file.
